


More Than Books & Reading

by SebastianNerd



Series: Addicted To Dragons [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Penetration, Lust, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianNerd/pseuds/SebastianNerd
Summary: What does the stern Inquisitor Ilaan Lavellan do when his reading in the Library gets disturbed by slamming on the shelves and muffled moaning coming from Dorian's alcove?The elf curiously peeks of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty fanfic that I wrote to pass time. Wanted to just write something smutty for once.

A slam on the bookshelf on the other side of the wall made the elf's ears twitch. Ilaan was sitting by one of the brick walls, reading a book about Dragons. He was quite tired after all the paper work and wandering around the Hinterlands for weeks. 

The white haired elf let out a harsh sigh as he got up from his spot, he scowled when muffled moans and groans sounded from Dorian's Alcove in the library. 

Curiously the elf peeked around the corner and gritted his teeth when his eyes landed on The Iron Bull's muscled back, his wide hips slamming back and forth as the smaller from of Dorian panted underneath him against the wall. 

Ilaan felt a growl erupt from him as he rubbed his eyes and got back to his part of the Library.   
Of all things the couple did, they had to fuck in the only place Ilaan could find solitude and relax. 

Another slam against the bookshelf made the elf groan as he leant his back against the brick wall, he crossed his arms. 

"Fenedhis lasa... If you guys are going to fuck, please do it in your fucking rooms! Some people are actually trying to enjoy the books here, not dirty them!" The elf yelled as he glared at the floor. The muffled moaning and slams instantly stopped, a laugh escaped the elf as he tried to keep a smile from growing on his face. 

With a little sigh Ilaan took up his book and started to read again.  
Hurried shuffling could be heard from across the wall and hushed whispers. A gasp suddenly sounded through the room, making the elf's ears twitch and he let out a harsh breath. 

A figure slowly moved toward the elf as his eyes skimmed over the words, words weren't something that came easy to the elf, but he didn't care much. 

Dragons were so interesting and fascinating to the elf, ever since he crossed the path with a dragon in Empire Du Lion. The gigantic beast had stared him down and bent closer to him before it rubbed its nose against his chest then flew away. He was captivated by the creatures after that. They certainly saw something in him that no one else did. 

"I... I'm sorry, Inquisitor. We didn't mean to disturb you." Dorian whispered embarrassedly as he blushed deeply.   
The elf just hummed, not even bothering to look at the man, he felt rather tired of all the frisky people lately. 

Every corner he turned there were people being frisky with each other or just touching. The elf himself didn't really think about such things, but he wouldn't mind it if anyone did ask him.

"What are you reading, boss?" Bull asked casually as he leant against the wall beside the elf, Ilaan just glanced up at him, grimaced then returned to his book again. 

The book in his hands suddenly disappeared from his grasp as Bull read it, a curious look on his face. 

"Dragons... Why read about dragons when you don't even try to fight them, boss." Bull said as he looked down at the elf, Ilaan scowled deeply at him and wrinkled his nose. Dorian walked closer to them and stood beside Bull, the man grabbed the book in Bull's hands and skimmed through it. 

The elf let out a harsh sigh as he looked down at the floor. No one knew of his fascination and passion for Dragons. He would rather keep it that way, he shuffled from one leg to the other nervous as he looked anywhere, but at them. 

"Hmmm... maybe our dear Inquisitor has a thing for them. Just like you, Bull." Dorian mused as he handed the book back to the elf, his stormy eyes hungrily looked the elf up and down.   
A light blush rose on the elf's cheeks, he felt embarrassed. He took a step back from the two and shook his head. A strange unfamiliar feeling stirred at in him as he nervously shuffled where I stood. The elf's ears lowered as he trembled slightly, his body felt strangely warm and something strange was happening under his belt. 

"See? He must have it!" Dorian gushed as he swiftly moved around the elf and hugged him to his chest, he lent down and licked the elf's trembling ear teasingly. "Mmmmh... such a sweet tasting elf." Dorian purred as he gently bit at the ear, making the elf instincts whimper and go rigid in the man's grip. He wasn't used to it, the gentle touch of someone else. His past was only of pain and sorrow, whips and hits. It made him fear trying to pleasure himself with such... primal activities. 

The 'Vint stopped when he felt the elf shiver even more and go rigid in his grasp, he soothingly rubbed a hand over the elf's chest and rubbed his neck.   
A moan escaped the elf the instant Dorian's fingers touched his neck, a shiver ran through him as he moaned quietly, Dorian continued his assault on the elf's neck teasingly. 

Bull groaned as he watched them, he knew both he and Dorian lusted for the elf, they often talked about the elf's features and their dirty fantasies. 

Ilaan certainly wasn't shy about his interest in them, when he first met Iron Bull, he started flirting with the Qunari. 

Dorian was the only one who had seen the elf break down, to see his most vulnerable side.   
The elf hadn't had a nice adventure in the Future, certain things brought the elf's past back to him.   
Dorian held the elf as he collapsed, wheezing for air, tears streaming out his wide terrified eyes. 

The man's heart broke when it all happened.  
When they found the future Iron Bull, the elf ran forward and embraced him in a tight hug, his entire body trembling as he silently cried into Bull's chest. 

Dorian was honest when they made their relationship official, he honestly admitted his crush on the elf, but assured him that it wouldn't become anything serious, unless he accepted it or Ilaan himself approached them about the topic. 

Bull had to admit he liked the elf, he remembered the first time the elf entered his life. 

Confidently shooting arrows at every enemy in his sight, never wavering, a strong stance and stern icy blue eyes that said he meant everything he did. 

"So beautiful..." Bull whispered as he walked up to the elf and gently stroked a finger over the elf's high cheekbone, his tan skin warm to the touch and sparks erupted where their skin contacted. A silent gasp escaped the elf as Bull's hands stroked the elf's Vallaslin, his touch so gentle and warm. 

The feeling of comfort came over the elf as he relaxed, his head slowly leaning into Bull's hand, Dorian hummed as he kissed the elf's temple.   
Bull smiled warmly down at them and ran his other hand through the elf's short white hair, a pure erupted from the elf's throat as he hummed in content, his ears lowering. 

"Seems like you made him finally submit to someone, Bull." Dorian stated as he kissed the elf's cheek lightly before he started to open the elf's shirt. Once it was open, he pulled it down and teasingly grabbed a pink nipple. 

A moan escaped Ilaan as he bucked, his knees felt weak as he started to sag down to the ground. Bull's big hands carefully picked him up and turned him so the elf's back was against the big Qunari's chest. Dorian smiled warmly at the elf before he leant down and lick a nipple, the elf twitched and moaned again. 

Bull leant his back against the brick wall as Dorian started to press himself closer to the elf after he teased his nipples. The elf panted as a deep blush rose on his cheek and his ears. 

"So fucking beautiful...!" Dorian purred as he pressed his lips to the elf's soft plump ones, they both moaned as sparks erupted between them, a big hand teasingly rubbed the elf's nipples making Ilaan moan on Dorian's lips. The elf wrapped his slender arms around the 'vint's neck, he gently pressed Dorian closer to him.  
Dorian didn't hesitate when he deepened the kiss, his tongue teasingly rubbing against Ilaan's, the elf's mouth tasted sweet, very sweet. 

Bull growled as he rubbed his big erected crotch against the elf's ass, they both moaned at the friction and Dorian chuckled at them. Breaking the kiss, Dorian moved down to the elf's neck and bit it, Ilan bucked abruptly and let out a loud gasp that turned into a moan.   
His body shivered, his senses going wild as a strange feeling settled in his stomach. 

He groaned as tears gathered in his eyes, he was very unsure of what to do as Dorian suddenly rubbed his hard clothed dick against the elf's crotch, the friction made the elf buck again and rub up against the Qunari behind him. 

Bull's breath fanned the elf's twitching ear as the brute groaned lowly and grabbed the elf's hips to rub harder against the elf's plump ass.   
Dorian grinned as he licked the elf's skin, leaving several bite marks and hickeys, loud moans escaping the elf. 

Ilaan gasped loudly when Bull suddenly thruster his hard crotch harshly into his ass and bit down on his sensitive neck.   
The elf shivered and whimpered as warmth pooled in his stomach, he bit his lower lip as pleasure rushed through him, he was being overwhelmed with both Bull's big bulge rubbing against his ass and Dorian rubbing against his front. 

"Shit...!" Bull groaned as he harshly rubbed against the elf's ass, his grip on the elf's slim hips tight. Dorian hummed as he stopped teasing the elf's neck and looked into his glazed over eyes, all three were panting heavily.   
Lust and curiosity swirled in the elf's green hued icy blue eyes, he tilted his head slightly as Dorian closed the gap between them and kissed him softly. 

Fingers slowly pulled the elf's pants down and undid his small clothes, fingers gently trailed around the elf's shivering thighs as one of Bull's big hand kept him from moving away. 

A loud gasp escaped the elf as fingers gently touched his ass, he whimpered as Bull's hand let go of his hips and moved to his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. Dorian's hands landed on the elf's hips, right over where Bull's hands were. 

The kiss deepened as the elf shivered in pleasure, a muffled moan escaping his lips as something wet slid across his twitching entrance. Bull's hands went to the back of his thighs, holding him tightly as he tried to pull away, Dorian hummed as he pulled away and watched the elf spasm and moan loudly as Bull's tongue entered his tight entrance. 

Ilaan' knees shivered as he slowly slid to the floor, his cheek against the cold stone floor as Bull kept his hips up, the Qunari sat down behind him and continued the teasing. Dorian grinned as he undressed and put the clothes to the side, he shivered at the coldness of the floor and sat down. With gentle hands, he lifted the elf's head and stroked a hand through his white hair, enjoying the feel of the slightly damp white hair against his skin. 

A loud moan escaped the elf as Bull gently eased a finger into him, his tongue still exploring.   
Dorian moaned at the sight of the elf's face filled with pleasure, he gently pecked the elf's lips and hummed when the elf kissed him back.   
He pulled away from the kiss and leant their foreheads together, his stormy grey eyes watching as the elf twitched and moaned quietly. 

The elf was clearly inexperienced as both Bull and Dorian skillfully took control over him, something they thought could never happen. Ilaan was a very shielded person, he liked to have control, or so they thought. 

The thought of the elf so earnestly trusted them to do this to him made Dorian's heart swell as he watched the elf's teary glazed eyes. He watched as Bull eased the elf up, putting more fingers in him, making a mess out of their usually strict Inquisitor. 

Another loud moan escaped the elf as Bull put his fourth finger in, the elf twitched as his breathing turned heavy, his erected dick twitched as he felt tears slide down his face. He felt overwhelmed, unsure and a little scared, it was all too new to him. The pleasure and his undeniable inexperience. 

Dorian tutted at the crying elf and kissed him deeply, trying to calm the elf down. Bull pulled his tongue out as he felt the elf relax, he gently trusted them in and out, trying to find a rhythm the elf would love. 

Bull grinned when he felt something hard inside the elf and rubbed it teasingly, the notion made the elf gasp loudly as his body spasmed violently, several moans escaped him as Bull attacked the spot with his big fingers. Dorian's dick dropped precum as he watched the scene in from of him lustfully. 

Stars sparked in the elf's eyes as he panted heavily, the warmth in his stomach becoming more as a sudden jolt from his body made him cum all over the floor with a groan escaping him. The feeling of cumming was entirely new for him as he slowly got down from his orgasm, his mouth wide open and drool dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"Kaffas...! You're so damn... shit!" Dorian cursed as he kissed the elf deeply again, Bull kissed the elf's ass gently before he pulled his fingers out. The elf gave out a muffled moan from the sudden emptiness inside him. 

Bull pulled back and bent over the elf, covering his smaller body entirely. The big Qunari's big heavy dick leaned against the crack of the elf's ass, making him moan into Dorian's mouth, his ass and thighs trembling against the Bull's big shaft. 

Dorian broke the kiss, salvia dripping between them as he looked up at Bull, they shared a look before Bull put a hand on the on the elf's hip and used the other one to lift his heavy dick. He teasingly rubbed it against the elf's waiting entrance, earring moan from the elf. When Bull didn't make a move for a few moments, the elf pushed against his shaft. 

Bull growled lowly as he harshly slammed his entire shaft into the elf, a loud gasp that turned into a moan escaped the elf as he gasped for air, tears escaped his eyes as he gritted his teeth. 

If Bull's hands hadn't held his hip, he would've certainly slammed forward into Dorian and his hips wouldn't hit the stone floor harshly.

The feeling of Bull inside him was a new feeling to him, he felt full.   
A moan escaped him as Bull tried to set his knees in the right position on each side of the elf.   
Bull's firm covered the elf as he gently licked the shivering elf's sensitive neck. 

Dorian groaned as he watched Bull seated inside the elf, he felt a little left out.   
Bull looked up at him and smiled warmly, the Qunari gently lifted the elf up and ushered the 'Vint to lay underneath the elf, their chest rubbing together.   
Dorian gently wrapped his arms around the elf's stomach as he felt the elf twitch against his stomach. 

"I'll have to prepare him first, Kadan. Please be patient." Bull purred as he kissed the elf's back gently, he moved his hips back slowly. Ilaan moaned as he squirmed slightly in their grasp. Once only the tip was in, he slammed back in, the elf moaned loudly and whimpered as Dorian licked his neck.   
Pure pleasure and a little pain rushed through the elf as his dick leaked precum against the man's stomach, his mind was fogging over as he slowly let the pleasure take him. 

Bull kept thrusting into the elf as Dorian kissed and teased the elf, the elf's desperate moans filled the air mixed in with Bull's grunts, Dorian's moans and the sound of skin slapping together. 

Bull slowed the thrusts when he felt the elf tighten around him and the warmth in his stomach started to get hotter, they were getting close. 

"Shit...!" Bull growled as he tried to keep his thrusts slow, but his primal instincts were too strong as his hips thrusted quicker and quicker, the elf moaned helplessly under him as Dorian watched the show, he panted heavily, his dick being rubbed in the thrusts against the elf's inner thigh. 

A loud growl erupted from the Qunari as he bit down on the back of the elf's neck, drawing blood, his hips thrusted one last strong thrust before his seemen filled the elf to the brim.   
The elf moaned loudly from the feeling of warmth being filled with warmth, his orgasm reaching it's top as he came all over the 'vint's stomach, making the man moan and cum with him. 

Cum dripped down the elf's thighs and onto the floor as they tried to catch their breaths. The elf's thighs spasmed as Bull pulled back a little, he placed a big comforting hand on the elf's hip, holding the elf up. 

A gasp escaped the elf when Dorian's, now hard, dick pressed against his already filled hole. Dorian hummed as he gently and slowly entered the elf's hole right beside Bull. The friction made the two groan as Dorian slowly entered the elf fully.   
The elf moaned and whimpered from the full feeling inside him, pleasure rushed through him as Dorian pulled his lips into a soft kiss. Bull gently lent over the elf and kissed the deep bite mark on his neck, a moan escaped Ilaan at the touch. 

Once Ilaan was relaxed enough around them, they tried to find a good rhythm and thruster in sync as the elf moaned loudly between them, pure fullness and pleasure going through him as he cried out. Warmth pooled in his stomach again as he gasped for air, Bull gently pushed the elf's head against Dorian's neck as their thrusts got faster. 

The elf cried out as his orgasm neared and their thrusts got more relentless, Bull's pants turned into growls as Dorian groaned against the elf's ear. 

Loud moans filled the air as their thrusts abruptly stilled and their cum filled the elf entirely, the elf whimpered as he came all over Dorian's stomach once again. Much of the cum inside him spilled out of him and dripped down his thighs and into the pool of cum on the stone ground. 

Exhaustion came over the elf as his body sagged against the man beneath him, he let out a sigh as his eyes drooped and his breathing slowed.   
Bull and Dorian carefully pulled out of the elf, cleaned him up.   
Dorian cleaned the floor as Bull held the elf in his arms, ready to take him to his quarters. 

The two lovers silently got the elf to his room and put him in his bed.   
Bull looked at Dorian before he climbed into the bed and got himself comfortable, Dorian frowned at him before he climbed in with him and watched as Bull pulled the elf to his side. 

The 'Vint quietly slid behind the elf and wrapped his arms around his hips before they both fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
